I'm Sorry I Made You Cry
by The Cloaked Emo
Summary: Ino confeses her love to Shikamaru by complete accident. She runs off crying and Shikamaru follows her to see why. My first oneshot EVER! Please R&R, and I know, the summary sucks. :P


This is my first Naruto fic, Ino/Shika fic, and oneshot. I hope you all like it. I have no Idea how to write a oneshot so if you have any pointers please tell my in your review. I just recently became a Ino/Shika fan so please do not shoot me if it turns out bad. In this fic they **DO NOT** live in Konoha. They live in this dimension and go to a regular high school. Anyway, here's the fic. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Ipay ontday ownay Arutonay. **Translation:** I don't own Naruto (Go Pig Latin:P)

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru were walking home together after what seemed like an endless school day. Ino had been depressed since lunchtime but nobody could figure out why. Shikamaru just walked lazily beside her, not even trying to comfort her. He had no idea what had happened so just assumed she was being a drama queen.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, a little to loudly. Ino had heard him.

Only one thought ran through Ino's mind, and she decided to verbalize it. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CALL ME TROUBLESOME?!" she shouted, obviously very angry. "All you do all day is complain about how something is 'troublesome' or 'such a drag'! You only care about what you think and don't give a damn about others' problems! You're so oblivious to everything happening around you! You haven't even noticed I have feelings for you!" Ino's hand shot to her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

Shikamaru just stood there, not knowing what to say. For once, the Nara genius didn't know how to deal with something. He had always thought Ino only liked him as a friend, and that he would always have to keep his love for her a secret. Just then, tears started to well up in Ino's lovely blue eyes.

Shikamaru raised his hand to try to comfort her. "Ino…" he started to say, but she ran off crying before he could finish.

* * *

_Why? Why did I have to tell him like that?_ Ino asked herself as she ran, trying to get as far away as possible from Shikamaru. _Damnit! I'm such an idiot for thinking I could keep it a secret. Now things are gonna be so awkward, I won't even be able to look at him._ Uncontrollable tears ran down her cheeks as Ino entered the woods just outside their little town.

* * *

Shikamaru had finally come to his senses and started searching for Ino. He headed for the woods, guessing that she would go to their old tree fort. As he ran, trying to catch up with her, he noticed little drops of water on the ground going on the same direction he was. He smiled to himself. _Being childhood friends has its advantages_ he thought.

When Shikamaru finally reached the large tree, in which their fort was situated in, he could hear sobs from high above him. He easily found the old rope ladder and crept up as quietly as possible.

* * *

Ino felt like she had been crying forever. Even when she heard a loud creak, she couldn't stop crying long enough to see what made it; although she knew it was probably Shikamaru. She just sat there, in the middle of an old tree fort, sobbing her eyes out.

Shikamaru saw Ino sitting in the middle of the floor, covering her face with her hands, trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears.

"M-my p-par-rents d-died to-oday," she said between sobs. "Tha-that's why I-I was c-called d-down to-to th-the prin-principles o-office a-at lu-lunch."

Now Shikamaru knew why she had been so upset that day and why she had exploded at his slight remark. He felt even worse than he did before, knowing he should have been helping her through it, not making it worse. He walked up behind Ino silently and crouched down, putting his arms around her head.

Ino felt Shikamaru put his arms around her head and she stopped crying, as much, from shock. What was even more surprising was when he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry I made you cry. Please don't hate me. I didn't know, and I'm sorry for assuming it was nothing. Could you ever forgive me?"

Ino turned her head to see that her face was inches from Shikamaru's. Her face flushed red at the closeness of the one she loved. He started leaning forward. "And by the way," he whispered before capturing her lips. Ino sat there in pure bliss, all pain and sorrow leaving her body. When they finally broke apart he whispered, "I love you to."

* * *

There you go, my first oneshot and Ino/shika fic. I'm proud of it but I would still like some feedback so if you could please review, it would be much appreciated. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
